The term “Japanese Maple” mainly refers to varieties of Acer palmatum and its close relatives.
Japanese maple plants are valued for being decorative outdoor trees. Many varieties of Japanese maple are suitable for being maintained at a small size and to fit into a small space. Japanese maples are often a source of interesting color for a garden.
The present variety arose as a sport from a plant of Acer palmatum ‘Geisha’ (non-patented). This discovery was made at 90 Waitara Rd, Brixton, New Plymouth, New Zealand in the summer of 2001. Eight growth buds were removed from the originally observed plant and these were reproduced via asexual propagation via bud grafting onto Acer palmatum rootstock (a non-patented variety) in New Plymouth, New Zealand. These eight buds came into growth approximately six months later in spring and were observed to be true to the original plant. From this original propagation further bud grafts were made during following propagation seasons of January to February and the stock was increased incrementally as propagation material became available. Throughout this period the plants were observed to be true to the original parent plant. This further propagation took place at 109 Waitara Road, Brixton, New Plymouth, New Zealand.